la ultima noche
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: adv:Lemon.cuanto puede sufrir de amor un pais por otro? cuanto es capaz de hacer una persona por olvidar?y si eso amor viene a recogerte a un pub en medio de la noche y pasa durante ella algo que anhelabas. eso es lo que le pasa a Arthur en una noche.


**La última noche **

Caminaba sin rumbo por las solitarias calles de Londres buscando una razón para volver esa noche a casa, donde no lo esperaba nadie.

Quería emborracharse, pero no de alcohol como había estado haciendo hasta hacia unas horas, sino, de amor, de su amor por su antigua colonia, pero aquello era imposible, America no lo amaba; solo quería molestarlo con sus tonterías de mocoso independiente.

Y hoy le había quedado mas que claro cuando en un descuido le había dicho que le amaba y este se había quedado callado y luego se rió de el preguntando si era una broma.

Idiota.

Pero mas idiota era el por haber salido corriendo del palacio Buckingham como una damisela con el orgullo herido; había hecho el ridículo, lo admitía.

Había huido. Inglaterra había huido como un cobarde.

Eso iba a acabar, no volvería a ser un cobarde.

De reojo, vio un Pub abierto y allí fue a seguir bebiendo para olvidar.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba allí ni cuanto había tomado hasta que el camarero hablo sobre el con otro hombre ¿o eran dos?, de chaqueta de aviador color marrón.

Aquel extraño se acerco a Arthur, que estaba en la barra borracho como una cuba.

_ Iggy, vámonos a casa.

Inglaterra farfullo algo en un inglés cerrado y borracho.

_ No se que has querido decir con eso; todavía no se ha inventado el diccionario inglés-borracho borracho-inglés para que te entienda.

_ Let me… (1) _ murmuro el de ojos verdes.

_ C'mon!... (2)_ Lo copio por la cintura_ Vámonos a casa.

El rubio de ojos azules pago la cuenta de Arthur y se lo llevo a casa.

Mientras iban a casa del mas mayor, este poco a poco se le fue pasando un poco la borrachera y se dio cuenta de quien lo cargaba.

_¡¡ Bájame!! _ le grito enfadado.

_ No.

_¡¡¡ America, bájame, ahora!!!_ volvió a gritar aun mas enfadado.

Alfred lo bajo de su hombro.

Cuando el rubio de ojos verdes toco el suelo por poco se cae al suelo, al no estar completamente sobrio, si no llega a ser por Alfred que lo sujeto por la cintura.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ chillo deshaciéndose del agarre del mas alto.

_ Pero si no te puedes ni aguantar de pie_ dijo medio riendo y sujetándolo mas fuerte.

Arthur dejo de moverse y se quedo allí sin levantar la mirada.

_ ¿Por que has venido?

_ Me pidieron que te buscase; estaban preocupados por ti.

_ Ah… _ sabia que no podía hacerse ilusiones de que Alfred se preocupara por el.

_ ¿Por que te has marchado corriendo antes?_ estaba preocupado por Arthur. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que hizo; no debería haberse reído del mayor, pero no lo pudo evitar, aquella declaración lo había tomado por sorpresa y no supo como reaccionar. Ahora podría enmendar el error, o eso esperaba.

Inglaterra no contesto.

Alfred no sabia que hacer. Por primera vez en sus dos siglos de independencia, Estados Unidos no sabia como reaccionar ante el que un día fue su 'hermano' mayor, ante el gran Reino Unido. Así que, hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

_ ¿Quieres una hamburguesa?_ pregunto, sacando una de su chaqueta.

Arthur lo miro como si fuera un extraterrestre que le estaba cantando la 'macarena en chino' (3) y luego se hecho a reír.

America lo miro enfadado, al ver como se reía de el, hasta que vio como esa risa poco a poco se fue transformado en llanto.

Inglaterra cayó al suelo hecho un mar de lágrimas. Era tan doloroso amarlo que ni llorando salía esa espina de su corazón.

Alfred guardo la hamburguesa y lo abrazo sin saber que ocurría.

_Iggy, no llores…_ le dolía verlo llorar_ te ayudare a lo que haga falta porque yo soy un héroe_ le susurro al oído.

_ Alfred, te necesito_ le susurro entre lagrimas.

El de ojos azules le miro sin entenderlo, hasta que, Arthur lo beso desesperado.

Alfred le correspondió al instante intoxicándose del sabor de los labios del mayor.

Aquello lo estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba a Arthur más cerca suya, así que, junto el cuerpo del mayor más al suyo con un abrazo.

America se preguntaba como no había besado antes aquellos labios.

Entre besos llego a su blanco cuello y lo mordió para luego besarlo, así una y otra vez.

Quería mas, mucho mas que eso.

Entre trompicones llegaron a casa del inglés, donde dejaron un reguero de ropa hasta la habitación principal.

Cayeron sobre la cama ardiendo de pasión. Entre besos y caricias Alfred fue bajando por el cuerpo del más bajo, hasta aquella zona tan sensible, ahora despierta y latente.

Alfred miro a Arthur y sonrío al verlo tan sonrojado, entonces se metió de golpe el miembro endurecido del mas bajo. Lo lamia, mordisqueaba, chupaba, disfrutando de los gemidos de placer del rubio.

_ Ahh…Al-Alfred…pa-para… me voy…! Ahhh ¡_ gimió al llegar al orgasmo vaciándose en la boca del ojiazul.

El rubio se trago aquel líquido que le parecía tan dulce. Subió hasta los labios de su amante y le dio a probar su propio sabor.

Se miraron a los ojos.

_ ¿Quieres seguir con esto?_ pregunto preocupado.

_ Si_ dijo dándole un beso apasionado.

America comenzó a prepararlo para entrar en el, mientras lo distraía del dolor masturbándolo. Cuando vio que ya estaba preparado fue entrando poco a poco para no causarle mas dolor del que ya le estaba haciendo. Era tan estrecho pero tenía que contener las ganas de ir más rápido. Espero a que el mayor le dijera que podía seguir cuando entro completamente en el.

Arthur con un gesto de cabeza le dijo que podía continuar.

Alfred comenzó el vaivén al principio suave pero al cabo de un rato se hizo frenético y errático.

Se besaban, mordían, lamían buscándose el uno al otro; hasta llegar al clímax, donde Inglaterra se derramo entre los dos y America dentro del mayor.

Alfred salio del ojiverde y cayo sobre la cama a su lado.

Abrazo al más bajo por la cintura y así se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Alfred se despertó al escuchar el tono de llamada de su móvil. Lo copio a tientas y escucho como su presidente le preguntaba donde estaba y que tenía que volver urgentemente a la embajada, ya que, el avión de vuelta a Estados Unidos salía dentro de dos horas.

Colgó. Se vistió y antes de salir de allí le dio un beso y miro por última vez a Arthur, entre arrepentimiento y satisfacción; luego salio de aquella casa por última vez, sabía que aquello no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Fin.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

es déjame en inglés.

Es una expresión muy utilizada en USA. significa vamos.

La macarena , para quien sea español/a ( no pienso decirlo como lo de miembros y miembras, eso si es una parida ) no hace falta que lo explique pero para los que no lo son o no tienen mucha idea de los éxitos del verano, que siempre saca Miki Nadal en slqh, la macarena es una canción de mediados de los noventa del grupo ' los del río' que fue éxito mundial del verano ( ver video del ex presidente Clinton bailándola) , aunque ahora solo de escuche en ferias, verbenas y demás fiestas donde degenere hasta que te de diarrea mental o en todo caso estés tan borracho que te bebas hasta el agua de los floreros. La macarena en chino no la he encontrado, si alguien siente curiosidad y la encuentra que me avise en algún review, por favor.

Por lo demas, solo tengo que decir que es el primer one-shot lemon yaoi que hago, así que, tened piedad conmigo.

Y gracias por leerlo.

Muchos besos zorrunos demoniacos con sabor a ramen.


End file.
